


Pesadillas

by desperatesmirks



Series: jaytim drabbles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabes qué es peor que tener pesadillas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Para el reto de googlepoetics en [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html?page=2).

La niebla de la madrugada impide ver más allá de los cien metros. Desde la escalera de incendios del tercer piso es difícil distinguir el edificio que se encuentra en frente. Jason mueve los pies a un ritmo de música ya olvidada e inhala la nicotina de su cigarrillo lánguidamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tim le mira desde arriba, parado a su lado, recién llegado de patrullar y con el antifaz aún puesto. Jason tiene ojeras debajo de los ojos más pronunciadas de lo normal. Líneas de arrugas en la frente que Tim jamás había notado, o nunca se molestó en notar. Sus ojos están rojos y vidriosos, cansados. 

—Estás hecho mierda —es lo primero que le dice. Éste ni siquiera se molesta en mirarlo o contestarle, dejando escapar el humo de su boca en una exhalación. Tim espera que le diga por qué le ha llamado.

Cuando pasan suficientes minutos de silencio se sienta conteniendo un resoplido y pregunta:

—¿Qué quieres, Jason?

Jason se encoge de hombros. Tiene sólo una fina camiseta puesta, se nota pesada a pesar de eso, como si la humedad del ambiente la hubiese empapado y su semblante es más indiferente de lo normal. En cualquier otro momento ya hubiesen estado discutiendo por alguna visión diferente, o a las trompadas por el simple placer de hacerse daño a ellos mismos y saber que hay alguien dispuesto a curar las heridas después, a pesar de que nunca suelen sanar. O arrancándose la ropa a tirones, desesperados por un poco de contacto. Pero Tim sabe que esa mañana no es igual a todas las anteriores y suspira. 

—No puedes seguir así, ¿hace cuánto no duermes? —termina preguntando, porque si es algo que sabe reconocer es el cansancio por falta de sueño, las señales que deja en la cara y en el cuerpo. Lo ve bastante seguido en el espejo de su apartamento. 

Jason hace un sonido que no termina de ser una risa, como si tuviese que encontrar el comentario gracioso pero en realidad no lo hace. 

—No debería haberte llamado —dice, el cigarrillo consumiéndose en su mano mientras se sujeta de la barra de hierro a su lado—, puedes irte.

—¿Hace cuánto no duermes? —repite. Jason se deja caer para atrás, espalda apoyada contra el suelo de la escalera. 

—¿Sabes qué es peor que no poder dormir? —Tim niega con la cabeza—. No querer hacerlo.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo a pensar en esa respuesta porque Jason gira un poco la cabeza y sigue hablando, esta vez mirándole a la cara.

—¿Sabes qué es peor que tener pesadillas? Cuando las tienes aún estando despierto. ¿Sabes qué es peor que morir? Tener la puta certeza de que te lo merecías —Jason tira el cigarrillo al vacío, se yergue, apoyando una mano sobre el frío metal y acercándose un poco, no eleva su tono de voz y a Tim el sonido de la misma le produce un escalofrío que le recorre toda la espalda—. ¿Sabes qué es peor que estar en un ataúd cerrado, tres metros bajo tierra? —Sonríe de costado y con la mano que tiene libre le sostiene el mentón con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él—. Ver a otra persona en la misma situación. 

Tim no se detiene a razonar su siguiente acción cuando le besa con ímpetu, mordiéndole el labio inferior y logrando que Jason deje escapar un sonido de sorpresa para pronto convertirse en un gemido suave. Sabe cómo moverse y qué artimañas usar con su lengua para que Jason se rinda ante su toque, lleva la mano a su nuca y entrelaza los dedos con su pelo, tironeando un poco. 

Es Tim quién rompe el contacto, observando con deleite cómo Jason se inclina hacia adelante persiguiendo el calor. 

—¿A quién ves? —pregunta, en un susurro. Jason abre los ojos, apoya su frente contra la de él.

—Si serás bastardo —dice en un balbuceo lastimero. 

—Jason.

—A ti.


End file.
